This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have designed and constructed a novel mass spectrometer for profiling phosphorylation sites on proteins. The instrument is designed to be up to three orders of magnitude more semsitive than current commercially available instrumentation. We have tested the prototype and found that it works as per its design and our simulations. We have applied for and being granted a US patent for our novel design.